Awakening (Final Fantasy XI)
"Awakening" is the final boss theme of Final Fantasy XI. It was composed by Kumi Tanioka. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy XI "Awakening" serves as the background theme for the final battle against the Shadow Lord at the Castle Zvahl Keep's throne room. It also plays during several other later encounters in the Throne Room, as well as the area theme for Dynamis - Xarcabard. This track's tune is dark and gloomy at start, but soon it rises into a fast-paced theme, giving the impression that the battle is elapsing. After this, the battle cycles between its main tune and a smooth, eerie tune, resembling the track's introduction. The track can be found in the original soundtrack as the 28th track of Disc 2. Dissidia Final Fantasy "Awakening" is a bonus battle BGM in ''Dissidia, purchasable in the PP Catalog for 500 PP after Shade Impulse is cleared. After being purchased, it can be randomly selected for battles featuring Shantotto. "Awakening" also plays during the boss battle against Shantotto in Distant Glory: Heroes. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Awakening" returns in ''Dissidia 012 as a bonus track. Its cost on the PP Catalog has been reduced to 150 PP, and is now available from the start of the game. It is now also randomly selected by default for battles taking place at the Empyreal Paradox or including Prishe. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Awakening" is the Battle Music Sequence used for the Series play of ''Final Fantasy XI. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call "Awakening" makes another appearance as a Battle Music Sequence in ''Curtain Call. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon "Guardian of Darkness 2" is a remix of "Awakening", present in this spin-off game. It was arranged by Yuzo Takahashi, and is the 21st track in the original soundtrack. Arrangement Album appearances The Star Onions ~ Final Fantasy XI - Music from the Other Side of Vana'diel A remix of "Awakening" appears in this album of arrangements of ''Final Fantasy XI music by The Star Onions. ''Final Fantasy XI Chips A chiptune version of "Awakening" appears as the ninth track of this guest arranged album. It is mixed in with "Shadow Lord". Final Fantasy Orchestra Album "Awakening" is the eleventh song of the final track of this album, "Battle Medley 2012 (Final Fantasy I – XIV)", arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama. Compilation Album appearances Final Fantasy XI 8th Anniversary: Memories of Dusk and Dawn "Awakening" appears as the eighth track on this album celebrating the 8th year since ''Final Fantasy XI's conception. ''Sword Songs: Final Fantasy XI Battle Collection "Awakening" appears as the second track on this collection of Battle Themes. X'mas Collections II music from SQUARE ENIX A festive arrangement of "Awakening" appears as the eighth track on this festive-themed album under the name "Shadow Lord's Christmas". Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy media ''Lord of Vermilion Re:2 FAN KIT'' A remix of "Awakening" plays as the conclusion of the Final Fantasy XI medley, arranged by Ryo Hamazaki. See Also *"Final Boss Theme" *"Battle Theme 2" *"Battle to the Death" *"Zeromus" *"Neo Exdeath" *"Dancing Mad" *"One-Winged Angel" *"The Extreme" *"The Final Battle" (Final Fantasy IX) *"Final Battle" (Final Fantasy X) *"Their Resting Place" *"Struggle for Freedom" *"Nascent Requiem" *"Unseen Abyss" *"Almighty Bhunivelze" *"Rise of the White Raven" Category:Final Fantasy XI Battle Songs Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Battle Songs Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Battle Songs Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Battle Songs Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Battle Songs Category:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Battle Songs